Fatamorgana
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Mimpi-mimpi pun pupus saat para tamu berjubah merah datang. Baik sepuluh tahun yang lalu, juga sekarang. Jika mimpi telah hilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? One-shot, Eida-centric. Entry for FFC Unmaterialized Dream on Infantrum. RnR?


Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Angst/Tragedy, K+

Warning: OOC, Gaje, kinda fanon.

**_Entry for [FFC] Unmaterialized Dream on Infantrum_**

**FATAMORGANA**

* * *

_Mimpi-mimpi pun pupus saat para tamu berjubah merah datang._

_Baik sepuluh tahun yang lalu, juga sekarang._

_Tak puaskah mereka merenggut mimpi?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku akan menjadi pengantin Kakak sepuluh tahun mendatang! Ingat ya Kak!_"

Eida terbangun dengan suara manja masa kecilnya bergaung di telinga. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia bermimpi mengenai sepenggal memori masa kecil seperti itu. Eida tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya, namun beberapa potongan gambar kembali memenuhi benaknya. Bayang-bayang kehidupan masa kecilnya yang ceria, penuh canda tawa bersama kakaknya.

Dalam mimpi itu, Eida dan Oz bermain bersama Gilbert, seperti biasa. Mereka tertawa riang melihat Gilbert yang ketakutan dikejar kucing-kucing kecil Eida. Mereka menikmati keindahan kolam. Mereka berlarian di sekitar bangunan yang mewah. Eida bisa mengingat dengan samar, bahwa hal yang sama persis terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Gadis dengan rambut emas tebal itu mendesah panjang. Mengapa sekarang ia mengingatnya lagi? Mengapa memori itu kembali menghampiri, dalam satu mimpi indah yang sebenarnya menyimpan kepahitan?

Padahal kini ia sudah bahagia.

.

.

.

"Oz, kalau kamu nakal, nanti dibawa oleh para utusan Abyss lho..."

Mendengarnya, Oz hanya tertawa renyah. "Paman, aku sudah besar, tidak bisa ditipu dengan ancaman seperti itu lagi!"

Yang ada dalam pikiran Eida saat mendengar percakapan itu hanyalah, apa sih Abyss itu? Apakah demikian menyeramkannya hingga bisa membuat anak kecil takut? Dari cara Paman Oscar mengatakannya – juga penjelasan singkat yang diberikan kakaknya – Abyss tampak seperti tempat yang tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk bermimpi.

Mimpi. Mimpi adalah nyawa anak-anak, kan? Apa jadinya kalau mereka masuk ke dalam Abyss?

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Oz menghilang tiba-tiba setelah kedatangan orang-orang berjubah merah yang menimbulkan kekacauan itu. Sebagai akibatnya, Eida pun kehilangan mimpinya. Padahal mimpinya sederhana, tidak sulit untuk mewujudkannya. Semuanya pupus.

Eida masih ingat, bagaimana kondisi Paman Oscar dan Gilbert sepeninggal kakaknya. Mereka bersedih, mereka seakan hilang dari dunia meski raga masih berpijak di bumi.

Saat itu, yang Eida lakukan hanyalah menyendiri di kamarnya. Mengajak bicara – lebih tepatnya, bertanya-tanya tanpa jawab – dengan kucing kecilnya. Eida mempertanyakan kesungguhan kakaknya saat menjawab tuntutannya untuk menikah dengan gadis kecil itu kelak. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah bahwa Kakak sudah bohong. Kakak seharusnya tidak membuatnya bermimpi tinggi, jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan pergi jauh.

Eida kecil yang malang, tidak mengerti kalau Oz sendiri tidak pernah merencanakan kepergiannya ke Abyss. Eida kecil yang masih tidak mengerti, dan akhirnya kehilangan kepercayaannya.

.

.

.

_Kembali ke saat ini..._

Eida akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap. Ia ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari besar, yakni diadakannya pesta untuk memperkenalkan Oz dalam dunia sosialita. Lucu juga sebenarnya, dia sendiri sudah melewatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi kakaknya baru akan mendapatkannya hari ini. Terbalik.

Dunia memang terasa jungkir balik di hari Oz pergi. Begitu pula di hari Eida bisa bertemu dengan Oz setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"_Kakak datang! Dinah, Kakak kembali! Kakak... ia tidak bohong padaku!_"

Tapi sekarang, hatinya telah tertambat pada lelaki lain. Kini gilirannya yang tidak mungkin memenuhi janji masa kecil tersebut – meski Eida yakin, kakaknya pun tidak akan mempermasalahkannya –.

Setidaknya, sekarang Paman Oscar, Gilbert, Oz dan Eida sendiri bisa hidup bersama lagi. Seperti dulu.

.

.

.

_Para utusan Abyss berjubah merah kembali datang._

_Mimpi siapakah yang akan hilang kali ini?_

"Tuan Vincent, saya... merasa tidak enak."

Ucapan pelan Eida menghentikan langkah Vincent. Dengan senyum palsu, ia bertanya dengan nada tulus yang penuh kepalsuan pula, "Tidak enak?"

"Saya... merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Di sini, malam ini. Sesuatu yang mengerikan..."

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah." Memang itu jawaban Eida, namun ia hanya menutupi kata hatinya. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa bahwa kekalutan sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan terulang. Mimpi indah semalam membawa perasaan tidak nyaman ini, firasat akan datangnya kesedihan yang sama seperti dulu.

Menggelikan. Mimpi indah seharusnya membawa perasaan senang dan nyaman, bukan? Apalagi jika pada akhirnya, mimpi itu terwujud. Tak terkira betapa senangnya hati ini, bagaikan bisa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Eida pernah merasakannya, yakni saat ia akhirnya bisa melihat kakaknya lagi.

Tapi entah mengapa, Eida bisa merasa bahwa mimpi indahnya semalam adalah pertanda buruk.

.

.

.

Suasana ingar-bingar khas pesta tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kericuhan yang mencekam saat anak-anak berjubah merah itu datang. Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang di sekitar situ langsung menjadi korban pemenggalan kepala. Tanpa disadari, api telah menyebar.

Jubah merah. Pesta. Darah. Keramaian.

Apa seperti ini kondisi di ruangan upacara kedewasaan Kakak sepuluh tahun silam? Eida menelan ludah. Mengapa firasatnya menjadi kenyataan di saat seperti ini, demi Abyss! Eida berpaling ke arah lelaki yang sejak tadi setia di sisinya.

"Tuan—"

Hatinya mencelos. Vincent menggunakan ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya, entah mengapa, terasa beda di mata Eida.

Hei, tunggu. Pantulan wajahnya sendiri, yang Eida lihat melalui cermin di sisi ruangan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Vincent. Sesuatu terjadi di depan matanya, namun entah bagaimana hal lainlah yang terefleksi dalam otak.

Jika Eida merasa bisa melihat tragedi hilangnya Oz sepuluh tahun lalu, apa yang dilihat Vincent?

.

.

.

_Jubah merah yang ternoda darah._

_Mimpi yang terpatri dalam darah, ikut menghilang seiring mengeringnya darah itu._

Eida tidak bisa tenang, bahkan saat Sharon dan Gilbert berada di dekatnya. Kepingan masa lalu yang terpungut – entah sengaja atau tidak – menghantuinya. "Gilbert! Nona Sharon!" serunya, menghentikan langkah semua orang di sana.

"Nona Eida?" tanya Gilbert khawatir.

"Kakak... Di mana kakakku! Gil, apakah Kakak baik-baik saja?"

"N-nona, tenanglah..."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa tenang, Gil! Kumohon, beritahu aku bahwa Kakak baik-baik saja!"

Meski Gilbert tidak mengatakan apapun, namun mata pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak bisa mengelabui Eida. Eida tahu, Gilbert pun sama resahnya dengan ia sekarang. Tiap kali kakaknya pergi tanpa pamit, atau tiap kali akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya sendirian, Gilbert selalu memasang air muka seperti itu.

Sama saja seperti Vincent yang sibuk sendiri, melakukan hal berbahaya. Baik kakaknya maupun Vincent tidak sadar, ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

Gadis belia itu terdiam seketika. Kembali terbayang olehnya bagaimana kondisi mansion Vessalius yang sepi, dingin dan kelam beberapa saat setelah upacara kedewasaan yang gagal tersebut. Tanpa sadar keadaan itu telah menorehkan trauma untuknya, dan kini trauma yang sama terkorek kembali. Perlahan-lahan, air matanya jatuh. Mengalir lembut di kedua pipinya.

"Nona Eida!" seru Gilbert panik.

Eida menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Ia malu tampil seperti ini di depan publik, namun ia pun tidak kuasa menahan isak tangis yang terlanjur meluap dari dalam dirinya. Dengan gugup Gilbert mengelus-elus puncak kepala Eida.

"...Gil?"

"Ya, Nona?"

Sepasang bola mata zamrud tiba-tiba menyergap pandangan sang pemuda. "Gilbert, kumohon... Bawa kakakku kembali. Dia tidak boleh pergi, kau dengar itu? Jadi bawa dia kembali padaku. Ini perintah!"

Anggukan kepala Gilbert-lah yang membuat Eida bisa beranjak dari tempat itu. Karena ia percaya, lebih dari siapapun, Gilbert mampu menghentikan Oz.

Dalam hatinya, permintaan Eida lebih dari yang tadi diucapkannya dalam kata-kata. 'Kumohon... biarkan mimpi indahku menjadi kenyataan.'

_Mimpi yang terenggut, apakah yang akan kau lakukan berikutnya?_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar mansion Isla Yura, langit malam menyambutnya. Langit yang ternoda merah dari bara api yang masih juga melahap mansion megah tersebut. Eida tidak sanggup berdiri, tubuhnya luruh ke tanah tanpa bisa dicegah. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"_Kakak tidak akan pergi, kan? Eida takut kalau harus sendirian..._"

Suara derak keras menghipnotis hampir seluruh tamu yang sudah berhasil melarikan diri keluar mansion. Beberapa tiang penyangga bangunan akhirnya roboh, tidak lagi tahan setelah dilalap api dengan ganas. Orang-orang itu menjerit, namun telinga Eida berdenging keras. Suara desau orang-orang itu hanya menguatkan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit karena mimpinya untuk bahagia bersama orang yang amat disayanginya kembali terhempas remuk.

"_Kakak, utusan dari Abyss itu... Apakah mereka tidak punya mimpi?_"

Eida menatap nanar bangunan yang makin lama makin tak berbentuk. Berbagai informasi mengalir keluar dari otaknya, namun hati dan jiwanya tidak mampu lagi menampung segala logika. Yang terdengar dalam hatinya hanya tangis kehilangan.

"_Habisnya, mereka merampas mimpi orang lain... Apakah itu karena mereka sendiri tidak punya mimpi?_"

Eida berharap, semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

_Jika mimpi telah hilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

.

.

.

Eida membuka mata dengan berat. Pipinya terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman. Saat ia mengusapnya, barulah ia sadar: ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Aah, memang, rasanya ia memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk sekali...

Eida menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Mimpi buruk biasanya merupakan firasat akan sesuatu yang bagus, demikian batinnya. Sebaliknya, mimpi indah hanyalah pertanda atas kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Kenyataan tidak sama dengan mimpi. Dengan keyakinan itu, Eida pun bangkit dan bersiap memulai harinya.

_Jika mimpimu pupus, apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Jangan menyerah,_

_mengapa tidak memulai mimpi baru?

* * *

_

**FIN**

* * *

Yosh! Saya kembali di FFn! Maaf kali ini hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus... Apakah ada yang bingung dengan maksud cerita di atas? :3

Dan, ya, kenapa akhirnya jadi nasehat aneh seperti itu? ==" Terima kasih untuk Senpai yang sudah mem-beta sekaligus memberi sumbangan judul. Like that title, thanks!

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review ^^


End file.
